Powerful When Unified
by ILoveIcees
Summary: The Keepers are back in Disney World, but this time, something very unexpected happens. It's the ultimate case of Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, and it seems impossible to get out. Especially when they become separated. But the Keepers always find a way, and they always find each other. Or... do they?
1. It Begins

**Hey Penguins! So, this is officially my first story! So excited! Are you? Of course you are! Let's get on with it, shall we?**

Willa ran just fast enough to lose the hyena on her heels. Honestly, it wasn't that quick and was kind of dumb, and she lost it on her way into New Fantasyland. Slowly, she crept to the entrance to Escher's Keep. As she completed the multiple puzzles, Willa couldn't help thinking what in the world possessed Philby to cross her over in the first place. _This had better be good, _she thought to herself.

She got to the door and opened it cautiously, for fear of Overtakers. Willa thought back on the last time she crossed over unexpectedly. She nearly died, and that was an experience she did **NOT **want to be in again. Peering in, Willa saw Amanda, Finn, Philby, and- to her surprise- Wayne. She opened her mouth to say something, or even yell, but she was cut off by Philby.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm really sorry. I sent you a text, but you were already asleep. Finn here contacted me on short notice," he stated. Philby glared at Finn.

"Hey! Wayne has some important information, and I didn't have that much time to contact you, either." Finn glared right back at Philby. Willa just rolled her eyes. Her eyes focused on Amanda, who looked out the window worriedly. _Probably worried about Jess, _Willa thought.

"She'll be fine, Mandy. She can take care of herself," Willa said in an attempt to comfort Amanda. Amanda gave her a meek, worried smile. Her eyes shifted back to the window. _Please be careful, sis, _Amanda prayed silently.

Jess felt her head pounding as she woke up on the hard concrete. She put her hand to her forehead, and suddenly she wasn't in Main Street anymore. Everything was in super slow motion. She was in Escher's keep. A bright light emitted from the corner of the room, and she had Amanda and Finn's arms around her. She saw Willa gripping the couch with one arm and keeping Philby, who was closest to the light, from getting pulled back. Maybeck was reaching for the thing in the middle of the light, but Charlene was holding him back. It was then that she saw what, or rather "who", was at the middle of it all. She looked different than she did in the movie, but her face was unmistakable. Mother Gothel was practically glowing in the spotlight.

"Jess?! Jess, answer me! Wake up!" Jess snapped out of her trance with a gasp. She looked up and saw Charlene's horrified expression.

"What happened? What did you see?" Charlene was bombarding Jess with questions they didn't have time for. Jess jumped up, grabbed Charlene's arm, and started running.

"We need to get to Escher's Keep. NOW!" Both of them took off at a sprint, due to Jess's authoritative command. Charlene had no clue of what could be going on inside of Jess's head, but she knew not to question her. With that thought in mind, Charlene kicked into high gear and was now the one ahead, pulling Jess behind her.

Maybeck had arrived shortly before Jess, and was just then reaching the small apartment.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he literally screamed at the top of his lungs. He was tired. He was sweaty. He was **mad.**

"Keep your voice down," Willa said calmly. "Wayne contacted Finn late tonight, and he called Philby. Philby sent a group text out, but I guess you and I were already asleep." She was looking over Philby's shoulder to see what kind of project he was working on. Maybeck knew he couldn't argue with her. He'd never win.

"They're here!" Amanda had been staring out the window since he got there. Maybeck then realized that Charlene and Jess were the only ones not with them. He and Charlene almost always tried to annoy each other, and neither of them could stand it. As it turned out, he and Charlene had a lot more in common than they'd thought when they first met. Maybeck, at first, thought of her as a pretty princess, afraid to get her hands dirty. But she proved herself time and time again, and he learned not to underestimate her. Maybeck would've almost been worried, if he didn't think she could handle herself. Suddenly, surprising everyone in the room, Wayne stood.

"_Children of the light,_

_Paralyzed with fright,_

_Powerful when unified,_

_But, when not, they're petrified."_

He said it cryptically. _But there was something about his voice… something… _Maybeck couldn't think as a blinding light emitted from Wayne. Charlene and Jess burst into the room just as the beam of light appeared. Philby screamed. An unknown force was pulling him towards the light.

"DELL!" Willa screamed. She grabbed his arm with one hand and the couch with another. Finn grabbed Amanda and ran over to Jess. He made both of them duck their heads and shield their eyes. Amanda should have knocked the person in the middle of it all, but she couldn't concentrate with all the screaming. Maybeck started running toward the person responsible, but Charlene was strong enough to keep him from killing himself. She pulled his arm with all her might. Over all the noise she could hear a faint sound: singing.

" _Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine…"_

Jess was so terrified, she couldn't hear the singing. When she saw Maybeck reaching for the light, she broke out of Finn and Amanda's hold. Both screamed. She pushed Maybeck back with all her might. She looked back. Sure enough, she caught a glimpse of Mother Gothel. Finn was keeping Amanda from charging after Jess. Then everything went dark.

**So? Was it good? Tell me! Leave a review! Should I continue the story? Should I not? Be honest! Be nice! Cya later, Penguins!**


	2. Where are we?

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of _Powerful When Unified_. I would first like to thank Neon Clouds for welcoming me to the fandom and posting such an awesome review. Thanks! Now, without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

When Willa finally woke up, she was under water. Immediately, she held her breath and frantically tried to swim up, though she was a good 10 feet from the surface. As she swam up, Willa found her legs bound together by something extremely tight. She was 5 feet from the surface when her body just couldn't take it anymore. Involuntarily, she took a breath. Willa expected a mouth full of water, but amazingly, she didn't breathe through her mouth. She felt air rush into her body through her neck. She was truly bewildered. Willa ran her fingers along her neck, and felt a few rough scales. _Gills? _She thought curiously. It occurred to her that she had never looked to see what held her legs together. She looked down and saw a beautiful, red tail had replaced her legs. _I'm… a mermaid? _Willa was really confused.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something, or rather someone, tangled in some seaweed at the bottom of the ocean (at least, that's where she thought she was). Willa tried swimming down to the stuck person. It took a few tries, but eventually she got the hang of maneuvering. When she got close enough, Willa saw a familiar gleam of ginger hair. _It couldn't be… Philby? _

"Philby?!" she called out. Willa heard hacking and wheezing come from the seaweed. He was trying to hold his breath. Philby or not, Willa decided he needed help. She wobbily swam towards the seaweed. _Good thing I went to that lifeguard camp… _Willa's mother had wanted Willa to be prepared for anything and everything. As a result, she enrolled Willa in 5th grade lifeguard camp. At the time, Willa just thought her mother was being silly. _I miss my mom. _Just the thought of her mom put Willa at the edge of crying. She hadn't seen her in so long, and it tore away at her heart each and every day. But she had no time to feel pitiful. She had to help Philby.

"I'm here to help, stay calm. I need you to stop moving," Willa commanded. A few seconds passed, and eventually the body stopped squirming. She carefully unwrapped the seaweed from the person's… tail? She was still getting used to the whole "mermaid" thing. Except this was a merman. He looked kind of scrawny, and his orange tail didn't have much muscle on it. The boy looked back at Willa. She immediately saw a friendly, familiar face.

"W..Willa? Are you..?" His voice trailed off. Willa was just relieved she found him. She almost forgot to answer his question.

"I… um… I'm a mermaid. You're a merboy. I have absolutely no idea what's going on. But I am so relieved you're okay!" She gave Philby a big hug. After aminute or two, they both realized what they were doing. They both pulled apart and blushed intensely.

"Uh…um…let's, uh, get some help?" Philby said nervously. Willa shyly nodded, and they swam off, Willa helping Philby get the hang of it along the way.

Finn grabbed his head as he woke. He let out a loud groan. Looking at his surroundings, Finn saw oversized flowers and insects. Either everything got bigger… or he shrunk. He stood up, and felt something on his back. Afraid it might be a large bug, Finn carefully reached behind him. What he felt was far from a bug. His fingertips brushed the sensitive material of wings.

"Jess?! Jess?! Answer me please! JESS!" Finn had absolutely no time to think. Amanda was around here somewhere, and she was panicking. Although Finn really wanted to know what was going on, he needed to find Amanda before she had a nervous breakdown. That had to be his top priority, so he ran toward her voice. The screaming got louder and louder until, finally, he found the source. Amanda was sitting in the middle of a road next to a patch of giant tulips. Her face was buried in her hands, and she looked completely powerless. Like Finn, she too had wings. Finn immediately ran over to her.

"Amanda? Amanda, it's Finn," he said in a soothing tone. She looked up at him. Tears streaked down her face, and she suddenly became very, very angry. Her face turned red as she stood up to face Finn.

"How could you hold me back?! I lost her! You lost her! I-I could've… I could've helped her…" Amanda shot furiously. Finn grabbed her shoulders.

"No, you couldn't have. Listen, I have no idea what's going on, but I'm relieved YOU are okay. Now, I'm pretty sure we're super tiny and both have wings. We need to find help. Got it?" Finn didn't sound like himself. Instead, he sounded rushed and worried. Apparently Amanda was too busy crying she forgot about the wing-issue. She looked down. On her body was a dress of spring green leaves. Finn couldn't help but notice how it complimented her eyes. He smiled a little bit, then shook the thought out of his head. _Now is __**not**__ the time, Finn, _he thought. Amanda looked at him. She saw him wearing clothes made of yellow leaves. She smiled. Amanda wasn't going to hide it: she was completely in love with Finn Whitman.

Charlene awoke from her unconsciousness. At first, she shook it off as a dream. After all, she was in a bed. It was just the **wrong **bed. It was the **wrong **room. She usually just went with the flow of things, no matter how bizarre. Why should it be different for this situation? She stood from the large bed and looked out of the largest window in the room. It looked like it had just turned dawn. She looked to her right. She was shocked to see a bed parallel to hers. _Why didn't I notice that? _she wondered.

"Charlie? That you?" asked a voice. Charlene saw someone in the bed.

"Jess? Jess!" She was so relieved. Jess got up from the bed and squeezed Charlene. Charlene buried her face in Jess's soft hair. There was a knock at the door of the bedroom.

"Come in," Jess replied. Yet another familiar face entered the room.

"Maybeck!" Both said at the same time. Maybeck ran up to them.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I am so glad you're both okay," he told them. Jess looked at Maybeck.

"What are you wearing?" she asked. Maybeck just shrugged his shoulders, and Charlene giggled. Once they found the others, they would be okay.

**Okay, so in retrospect, this chapter was nowhere near as good as the last one. But trust me when I say there was just no better way for me to introduce the story. From now on, the chapters are going to be much better and well-written. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing.**

** ~Peace Out! -Icee~**


	3. Companions!

**Welcome, fellow KK fans, to another chapter of _Powerful When Unified._ So, this chapter is named for all the Whovians out there: Companions! Thank you all for your lovely comments on my last chapters, they just completely made my day. Wuv you guys! So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

Philby didn't know how they were going to find anybody. Willa was just dragging him in circles. He sighed. Willa looked back at him, confused.

"What?" She glared at him, and suddenly he wished he wouldn't have expressed his boredom so loudly. Philby knew one wrong word could put her into what he liked to call "Grudge Mode". She usually went into grudge mode on people other than him, but just looking at her look at them made him flinch. What she did was stop talking to the person completely. Then, out of nowhere, she would just give them stares like knives. Willa stopped swimming rather clumsily. But she still stopped Philby cold. She was still waiting for an answer.

"I…um…I was just thinking about our friends," he replied shakily. Willa's eyes turned from frustrated to understanding. She looked towards the reef they were currently floating over.

"We need to keep moving." Her voice sounded hoarse. Philby was about to say something to comfort her, when they both heard a noise coming from the reef. Willa wasted no time going to investigate, but Philby was reluctant to follow. As they entered the reef, they followed the sound to an underwater cave near a radiant chunk of coral. Willa was about to enter, but something caught her eye. Something was glowing just to the left of the entrance, in a dark shadow. She swam towards it.

"Willa, I don't think that's such a good idea." She wasn't listening. _God, you're stubborn._ Just as Willa's hand reached the shining object, she screamed. Philby swam as quickly as he could (which wasn't that fast) to help her. Luckily, she didn't move, so he didn't have to chase anything. His eyes darted to see what had gotten a hold of Willa's hand. It was too dark to see much, but he could vaguely see a pale, scrawny hand trying to pull her into the cave. It wasn't very successful; Willa was stronger. Philby got there just in time to pry the hands apart. In doing so, he also pulled the owner of the hand out of the cave. Out came a young girl, no older than ten, with a shimmering blue tail. Philby and Willa just sat there dumbfounded, but the girl looked terrified. Willa cleared her throat.

"Why did you do that? Where are your parents?" Willa said it firmly, but she didn't sound angry. Philby decided to let her do the talking. He wasn't that good with kids (unless they're computers).

"I, uh, don't have any parents. But I have an aunt here, and when she saw you, she said you were bad people." Her voice was timid, but she sounded like she was trying to sound threatening. Philby was trying to think of why this girl's aunt thought they were bad people. They'd never been here before.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"Navy."

"What's your aunt's name?" At this, she hesitated. It was like she didn't want to speak the truth.

"Uh…her name is…well, it's Ursula. You, uh, might know her, though." Fear shot through their veins. They were in the world of the little mermaid, and they were being chased by the sea witch. Both knew what they had to do, but Philby couldn't just leave the poor kid. He grabbed Navy's and Willa's hands and dragged them as far away as his tail would take him. This was _not_ good.

Finn and Amanda had been walking along the tulip trail, asking different fairies if they had seen any of their friends. It was strange to them. Why were the two fairies walking instead of flying. Most shrugged it off as them not having enough pixie dust. But one became suspicious.

"Excuse me, but do you know anyone named, Jess, Cahrlene, Maybeck, Willa, or Philby?" Finn desperately asked. He was exhausted from walking all this way, and he was beginning to get frustrated. The young fairy flew down to meet them eye to eye. Her tied-back red hair bounced as she went to meet them. The pink dress she was wearing indicated she was a garden fairy. Of course, only Amanda knew this. Finn didn't really watch the Tinker Bell movies.

"No. But I have a question: why aren't you flying? Is it because you're out of dust? Did you cross over from another world? Do you not know how?" All this she said in a hyperactive, perky voice. Amanda had trouble understanding what she said. Finn only picked up bits and pieces.

"We, uh, sort of just got sent here. We're truly humans, even though it doesn't look that way right now," Finn stated clearly.

"You're crazy! I love crazy! Heeeeey… come to think of it, there was this big flash I saw earlier. I bet that has something to do with your situation! Oh, but you'll need to use those." She pointed to their wings. This time, Finn understood most of what the fairy was saying.

"I'm Gingersnap, by the way. You'll probably need to know that, you know?" Finn looked at Amanda. She nodded her head. They had to trust this fairy. They didn't have a choice.

Charlene, Jess, and Maybeck had all been exploring the house- or should I say castle- they all awoke in. They had all been asking the castle staff just the right questions, so as not to look suspicious. Apparently, Jess and Charlene were sister princesses and nieces of Princess Aurora. They were on a visit to see her. Maybeck was their personal guard, sworn to protect them. They had agreed to find one person who would help and believe them. Maybeck was asking around in the kitchen when he saw a young chef. He walked up to the boy and asked him a question.

"Would you believe if I said I'm from a different world?" He said it in such a way that the chef could either take it seriously or as a joke. By the look on his face, the chef took it seriously. Maybeck brought his voice to a whisper.

"The princesses are in danger, and I need you to help me find anything unusual in the castle. You with me?" He was dead serious. The chef broadened his shoulders.

"Chef Nigel, at your command," he stated.

"Then follow me." The two left to go find the girls.

**Well? What did you think? Let me know! Follow, Favorite, and Review! Okay, I'm going to have a poll. I have three ideas for my next story, but I can't decide which. I've decided to ask you guys! Here are the choices:**

**1)The Winter Angel**

**2)Love Bugs!**

**3)Brain Shuffle**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~Peace Out!- Icee~**


	4. Goodye, New Worlds

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of ****_Powerful When Unified._ Trust me, you're going to love this chapter. I don't want to keep you waiting, so I'll just say thanks for your awesome comments, and get on with it. Thanks so much! Now, without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

Maybeck led Nigel to the girls.

"Your highnesses, it is truly an honor to be in your service." Nigel bowed. Jess and Charlene looked at him funny when he called them "highnesses". They had almost forgotten they were princesses. Then again, they had also almost forgotten they were ordinary teenagers too, although "ordinary" didn't seem like the proper word to use in their case. Jess nodded her head very regally towards Nigel.

"Very nice to meet you, Nigel. Your bravery is admired greatly," Jess replied in her sophisticated voice. His face brightened.

"Now, has anything happened? Anything unusual?" Maybeck and Charlene were bewildered at how well she dealt with the situation. Nigle sat in thought for a moment.

"Well…there was the light," he finally answered. The others looked puzzled. Jess nodded her head, insisting he go on.

"Last night, around midnight, a bright light came from the cellar. I went to investigate, but nothing seemed to have happened. I let it be." The others looked at each other. Jess hesitated. Her words had to be precise, accurate. Otherwise, he would become suspicious.

"Take us there." Nigel lead them down a string of corridors to the cellar. He opened the large doors and lit an oil lamp. They started the search. Different wines from all countries lined the walls of the cellar. Jess and Maybeck both had an eye for mishaps and things that don't belong. Charlene and Nigel had more trouble seeing things. But, of all people, Charlene was the one who noticed it. She gasped when she realized what she saw. Earlier that day, while talking to the housemaids, Charlene had overheard them talking about Princess Aurora's coronation. "_The biggest event of the fifteenth century" _one had said. Charlene was looking at a wine bottle imported from America. America wasn't a country until the eighteenth century, so how could it be here.

"Jess! Maybeck! Nigel! I found something!" she called into the darkness. Soon enough, she saw the three running towards her. Charlene pointed to the bottle.

"Awesome work, Charlie!" Maybeck addressed Charlene by her nickname. She blushed a little, but Maybeck didn't see. She was relieved. Jess turned to Nigel.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye. And might I just say, you were fantastic." Jess looked a little sad to leave him behind. She had grown to love being a princess. It was a life without worries, no evil. Jess didn't want to go, but she had to find her friends. Tears came to her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall.

"Goodbye, Nigel. Thanks for everything." Nigel bowed his head.

"Goodbye, and good luck, my princess. I bid thee farewell," he replied. Jess let a single tear fall then. Maybeck put his hand on her shoulder, implying it was time to leave. Jess turned, put her hand on the bottle, and reluctantly pulled. There was a bright flash. As soon as they were gone, Nigel whistled. A large black raven came from the shadows.

"Tell her it's done," he said sinisterly. The raven flew off.

Willa was panicking. She had no idea what to do. She took a deep breath, and started talking.

"Listen to me, Navy. Your aunt is a bad woman, and she wants us dead. You can't trust her, understand?" Willa tried to hide her panicked tone, but failed. Navy looked to the ground, ashamed. She spoke hoarsely.

"You don't think I know that. I've seen what she's done, and I'm not proud. If I don't do as I'm told, she'll kill me." Philby's eyes watered. He didn't get emotional often, but when he did, his anger balanced with his sadness.

"Do you know how we got here? Have you seen anything?" he asked impatiently. Navy nodded her head and motioned for them to follow her. Willa was crying invisible tears into the water. This poor little girl could never have a happy life, and she had to do something to change that. Navy swam down into a trench. There was a small bit of light shining through it, and it got progressively bigger as they swam towards it.

"NAVY!" A booming voice echoed through the cavern. At the top of the trench came a mess of deep purple tentacles. Navy's skin turned paler than ever, revealing a few blue veins. They could practically see her blonde hair stand up.

"SWIM!" she screamed. They all swam deeper into the trench. Willa made the mistake of looking back. She saw the most horrid, wrinkly face she'd ever seen. She froze. Philby stopped to help her by grabbing her arm and yanking it to swim along with him. Soon, they were right beside the light.

"Go! I'll hold her off," Navy assured them. "Oh, and take this! You'll need it!" She tossed them a little bottle. It read _Sea Urchin Poison: Deadly._ They knew they had to go, but they were reluctant. They couldn't just leave this little girl. Philby snapped back to the present. He dragged Willa with him into the light.

"NO!" she yelped. She tried squirming away, but Philby held her close to his chest, crying invisible tears of his own. Surrounding them was a bright light. Everything looked the same. Ursula roared with anger. Her large arm smacked into Navy, knocking her unconscious. _I'll deal with her later,_ she thought.

"You won't get away!" She swam in after Willa and Philby. They heard a large crash. Panic washed over them.

"Oh no…" Philby sounded shook up. This was it. They were going to die.

"So, I'm guessing you're here for the sparkly thing, right? Huh? Huh? Are you?" Gingersnap snapped. She had just given Amanda and Finn flying lessons, which they'd had to repeat several times. They couldn't understand a lot of what she was saying.

"The, uh, sparkly thing?" Amanda questioned. As they flew into the air, Amanda and Finn wobbled around, unclear on their steering. Ginger nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah! You wanna see? Come on! Follow me!" She flew down quickly. Finn was considerably faster and more coordinated than Amanda, and he had to pull her along with him to keep up with Ginger. She flew outside the entrance to Pixie Hollow and along the beach. Suddenly, she made a sharp right turn, straight into a patch of weeds. She landed on her feet in the tall grass. The others landed with a thud to the ground. Amanda groaned, and Finn helped her up.

"Come on! This way!" Gingersnap started running.

"She never stops, does she?" Amanda questioned Finn. He just shrugged his shoulders. They ran after her. She stopped at a flower, glowing in the sunlight.

"It's…it's the magic golden flower! From _Tangled._" Amanda stood there in disbelief. She would have been totally astonished, had she not seen the things she'd seen. She steadily flew up to touch its golden petals. Immediately, she felt refreshed. _It's real,_ she thought.

"I've never seen it in Neverland before. It showed up just recently, before I met you. Cool, right?" snapped Gingersnap. Finn didn't have a chance to answer. The ground started to rumble. Giant footsteps were heard in the distance. Finn flew up to see what it was.

"What do you think you're doing! You'll be killed!" Ginger whispered. But she was too late. Finn couldn't hear her. She motioned for Amanda to get down. The footsteps grew louder and louder. Finn looked down and shrugged his shoulders. As far as he could tell, no one was coming. Then, out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed Finn. He struggled in its grasp. All Ginger and Amanda could see was an evil smile under a thin black mustache.

"Finn!" Amanda wailed. Ginger flew up as fast as lightning. She knocked Finn out of the wicked pirate's grasp. In doing so, she received a hook to the wing. Ginger cried out in pain and fell to the hard ground. Amanda ran to her. She held her up and supported Ginger with her arm. Finn flew down to help her, nearly being stomped on.

"We need to go, NOW!" he commanded. They flew straight for the flower. Amanda was clumsy, and that slowed them down, but not by much. When they reached the petals, Amanda quickly started singing.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine." A bright light emitted from the flower, and they flew into it, praying for the best.

**So? Did you enjoy it? Did you not? Tell me by following, favoriting, and reviewing! I have nothing to say except thank you. All the comments I'm getting are spectacular! Absolutely Fantasmic! Thanks!**

**~Peace Out- Icee~**


	5. Attack on the Keepers

**Well, hello there, friends! I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating. But with testing and soccer and piano and band, it's just been a busy week. So, without further ado, here's chapter five!**

Finn fell to the ground, hitting his head pretty hard. When he tried to stand, his body twisted and turned, writhing in pain with every movement. Finn had to find something to keep his mind off the pain. As he was looking, he heard a voice.

"Finn? Finn!? Oh my God, Finn!" Amanda rushed towards him. She put her hand on his face, and sheer panic spread across her face. All Finn saw was a blur. He could just barely make out Amanda pulling something from her pocket. It was bright as the sun, and Finn felt better just looking at it. Amanda sang the song of healing, and his vision wasn't a blur. Finn took a moment to examine his surroundings. It was then that he noticed he and Amanda were normal sized, not fairies. _Fairies… Ginger! _He realized what, or who, he was forgetting. A few good coughs got out before he could speak.

"Where *gasp* is *gasp* Ginger?" Finn had to take deep breaths before each word. The flower had healed him, but the rapid change had taken a toll on his body. Amanda turned pale when he mentioned Gingersnap. Her eyes filled with tears, and she reached into her pocket. She held something in her hand. Finn sat up slowly, for he was almost certain of what she was holding. _No, it's not. It can't be. _Amanda revealed what she was holding. Inside was a small fairy with red hair. Finn forced back tears of his own. He took Ginger from Amanda's grasp, and into his hands. She was cold as ice, and her wing was crumpled and torn. She wasn't breathing. Amanda was sobbing. They hadn't known her for very long, but Ginger was still one of the best friends they'd ever had. Finn couldn't help but think that he was the one who stole her life. It was his fault. He let the first tears roll down his face. Amanda managed to calm herself. The shock had worn off, and she was filled with grief and hatred and regret. But she had to be strong. Like Finn. For Finn. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"This was not for nothing, and it certainly was _not _your fault. We have to make sure that she didn't die in vain. Finn?" Amanda sounded stronger than she'd ever felt in her life. It's funny how tragedy does that. Sometimes the worst times in your life can make you the strongest and bravest you'll ever be. Finn looked up. He was no longer crying. His eyes looked into Amanda's, and they were full of something she didn't think existed. Hope. *_Cough* *Wheeze* _Finn and Amanda looked to the direction of the noise. Finn had hardly noticed where they were. All he could see was a bright white light all around. No floor, no ceiling, no walls. Just light. More coughing and wheezing came from the distance. Finn cautiously stood up, Ginger still in his hands. He and Amanda walked towards the sound. After about five minutes of walking, Finn could make out two figures on the ground in the distance. Afraid this might be some kind of cruel joke, Finn put Ginger in his pocket. He didn't want anything to happen to her… body. Finn pushed the word "corpse" out of his mind. More coughing and wheezing.

"Willa? Philby?" Neither Amanda nor Finn had said these words. They came from an unknown source farther from them but closer to Willa and Philby. Suddenly, three figures were rushing over to the others. Finn and Amanda did the same. When Amanda saw her sister standing there, instant relief flooded her. Jess ran over to hug her. Charlene and Maybeck helped Philby and Willa up, questioning why they were all wet. Finn just stood there, awestruck. _Was it really this simple? Why was it this easy? _He didn't have time to think as he was bombarded with a group hug. Their reunion was interrupted, however, by a sinister laugh.

"Save your cheers, children. You're not done yet." A chilling voice filled the room, followed by a hair-raising scream. A swirling vortex appeared in the ground, black as night against the white room. A wraith crawled out of the vortex and released a blood curdling scream. It charged at them and went straight for Jess. As it reached her, the wraith began taking away her soul.

"NO!" Amanda screamed. Willa motioned for them to listen to her. All except Amanda moved towards Willa. She pulled the poison from her pocket.

"The wraith is drawn to the living thing with the most energy. Jess plus alternate world equals tons of magic energy." Finn looked suspicious.

"So how do we stop it? Fast?!" He sounded panicked. Willa looked at the poison in her hand. She had to explain quickly.

"We've all been in alternate worlds. We all have magic energy radiating from us! Do you have any idea how much energy it takes to drain energy? If I were to drink this poison, I would become the living thing with the most energy!" Philby glanced over, concerned.

"How is you being in Jess's place any better?!" Willa smiled smugly.

"The wraith will drain the poison's energy from my body before it reaches my soul. The poison will kill it! Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Philby still looked skeptical, but Willa didn't give him time to protest. She drank the poison, and the wraith immediately left Jess for her. Willa did know what she was doing. The wraith might take away the poison _energy,_ but the actual poison would still be inside of her body. That was why she had to be the one to do it; she couldn't live with herself if someone else did this. The other waited patiently as the wraith tried to drain Willa's energy. Amanda was holding Jess, who had passed out from her power drainage. The wraith released Willa and let out another scream. Willa fell to the ground. Philby was the first to rush to her side. He gently placed her head in his lap. She was unbelievably pale and sweaty. Her eyes locked on Philby, and she smiled. He looked frightened.

"Willa? Why did you lie to me?" Philby had figured this would happen from the moment the wraith started draining her energy. He was very bright, one of the smartest in his school. Willa passed out. Philby didn't cry. By his calculations, they had about an hour until Willa became fully dead. He stood up, carrying Willa bridal style. Then they all noticed that they were no longer surrounded by white light. Instead, they were back in Escher's Keep.

"We have about an hour to help Willa," he said quietly. Finn stepped up.

"Well, then, we'd better save Willa." The others nodded, and they began their descent from Escher's Keep.

**So? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know by, reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Well, see you real soon!**

**~Peace out- Icee~**


	6. A Revelation

**Hellooooo my peeps! So... here it is! Chapter six of Powerful When Unified. For those who review, thank you soooo very much! They absolutely brighten my day and keep me writing. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

Finn led the group to the hub of Magic Kingdom. There he formed a plan.

"Okay, in order for this to work, we need to split up. It'll be faster and more efficient that way." The others looked hesitant. Philby was still holding Willa. Amanda was still hugging Jess. Charlene was still holding back tears. Maybeck was still sulking.

"No offense, Finn, but we work better as a team, okay?" Philby spoke firmly. Finn fought his instincts, which were to punch Philby in the nose. He knew Philby was probably right, and Willa had to be the top priority that moment. But Finn couldn't help but think that Philby had become more of a leader than him over the last year. He decided it was best to agree with Philby while still taking charge.

"You have a point, Philby, but Willa is in no condition to travel. I want you and Amanda to take her to the Indian camp, and wait for us. Okay?" No one wanted to argue, so they just nodded. Amanda hesitated. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried for Jess. Having to stay behind killed her inside, but she knew why it had to be her. Amanda, frankly, was better to have to protect Willa than Jess; if Jess had a vision, it would most likely be better for the others to hear it first. So, reluctantly, she ran off with Philby. Finn knew what he had to do. He'd put the pieces together as he returned from the whiteness. He imagined Philby did too. This was all connected by the flower. Somehow the OTs must have tapped into its powers to use them for evil. There had to be some way of finding it and changing it back. Just then a blue flash rang through the sky, revealing a glowing blue orb. It floated down to the small group, progressively getting bigger. They prepared to fight it, whatever it was. As it touched the ground, the orb disintegrated, reappearing as a tall figure. The figure appeared to be a slender woman with blonde hair. Slowly, she was revealed to have wings and a wand. This was undeniably the blue fairy. And then the children were filled with hope.

Amanda and Philby sat in the tent, invisible to one another. Philby held Willa in his arms. She was aggressively attacked by paleness and sweat, and her breaths were becoming shallower by the second.

"She has to be fine. And Jess. And Finn. Finn has to find a way to save her." Amanda looked out the tepee, longing for Finn to return. Philby scoffed.

"Just because he has to doesn't mean he will. It's a simple fact, Mandy, sometimes you just… can't." Philby let a silent tear escape. Amanda did her best to find his hand, so she could place hers on top. After a few tries, she succeeded. Philby couldn't see the sympathetic look on her face, but he didn't need to. He knew her well enough to understand her. A noise came from outside.

"I'll go check it out. You stay with Willa." Amanda briskly stepped out of the tepee.

"I'm going too. They'll suspect something's wrong if only one of us goes out." Amanda nodded. Philby appeared out of thin air from the tent. The two sstood side by side. The noise happened again. The duo walked toward the bush where they heard the noise. Philby steadily pushed its branches aside with his hand. Suddenly a huge bee flew out of the bush. Philby fell back into the sand with a shriek. The bee swarmed around him until landing on his cheek. It stung him, and Philby shot up, brushed the bee off his face, and cringed while holding his cheek.

"Ow!" He screamed/whispered. Amanda kneeled down to help him. She pushed his hand away to examine the wound. Amanda smirked.

"Well, the good news is it could have been a lot worse than a bee sting. The bad news is, you have a large red bump on your right cheek." Philby smirked back.

"I guess you're right. But it still hurts!" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! You sound like a little kid. Do you want mommy to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"My "mommy" isn't here. The only conscious one around is you. I guess I'll have to settle for you."

"I guess you will." They both stopped after that quote. Their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. What they had said sank in. They looked at each other and suddenly felt each other's pain and loss and need. They felt like the most sad and desperate souls in the whole world. Slowly, they tilted their heads closer, until they were just inches apart. No words were said; they each understood what the other had lost, and they felt each other's pain. And they wanted the pain to end. Then it just happened. Philby and Amanda pressed their lips together. Amanda and Philby both thought the kiss was amazing. Their minds became clouded and hazy, and they were thankful the pain was gone. When the pair finally pulled apart, they silently agreed that this was not a long-term thing, but a moment of painless emotion. They reentered the tepee and didn't speak a word the rest of the time they spent there.

The blue fairy spoke kindly to the four teens.

"Children, I have seen what has happened, and I wish to help." Finn stepped up as the leader.

"How? Can you heal our friend?" The blue fairy turned somber, and faced the ground.

"My magic has faded throughout the years of my life. There were once many who believed in my magic, but now there are only few. But I am thankful for these few, for they keep me alive. I have grown so weak that I only may visit the world on a clear night with a full moon. You are very fortunate this is the case tonight. Now, how may I help?" Finn got an idea.

"I think I know exactly what you can do."

**So? Did you like it? did you not? Let me know! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**~Peace Out- Icee~**


End file.
